


Mi novio es un lobo

by Trufas



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: F/F, I just do this for me and my friend, M/M, Spanish, ooc probably
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufas/pseuds/Trufas
Summary: Básicamente una especie de historia sobre la relación de Popee y Kedamono. Probablemente tenga toneladas de OoC.Solo escribí esto para mi y una amiga y lo publiqué para que no se borrara entre mis cosas. Si quieren leerlo adelante, pero ya saben.Más adelante saldrá Marifa pero todavía no.





	1. El pelaje

**Author's Note:**

> Popee es Popee, Kedamono es Kedamono, Papi es Papi, Eepop es mirror Popee, Onomadek es mirror Kedamono y Mami es mirror Papi. En el espejo su género es el contrario. Eso.

**Capítulo 1: El pelaje.**  
  
Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Popee que en sus plenos 17 años se encontraría saliendo con un lobo... tal vez no lo hubiese visto como algo muy extraño. Lo impresionante de hecho es que este lobo fuera Kedamono. Kedamono, el de las máscaras, el que vendería su alma por una pierna de pollo, el aburrido que no le gustaban los trucos con fuego y sí, el mismo Kedamono que a veces le sacaba de quicio por hacer las cosas mejor que él. Ese Kedamono. Con ese salía.  
  
Cómo es que siquiera se llevaban bien ya era uno de los grandes misterios del universo. El cómo empezaron a salir se compararía a la pregunta existencial del sentido de la vida.  Sin embargo, ese no era el punto, ya estaban en una relación y el cómo ocurrió daba lo mismo. El tema más grande ahora era el como lidiar con el choque biológico y Popee no dejaba de preguntarse si salir con Kedamono era muy distinto de salir con otro ser humano común. (O no tan común como él que tenía una cola)  
  
La primera vez que Popee se dio cuenta de una diferencia fue durante la planeación de uno de sus nuevos actos, el cual consistía en trapecismo. Papi había puesto afuera dos estructuras metálicas con los respectivos trapecios y, por supuesto, sin ninguna red de seguridad a la vista, cosa que en seguida hizo objetar a Kedamono. Riéndose, Popee le llamó gallina y le instó a hacer el truco ofreciéndole un buen trozo de pollo apenas terminaran, cosa que solía funcionar con él.  
  
Cada uno tomó su lugar a los lados de la estructura, la máscara de Kedamono ostentaba unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos dibujados mientras Popee sonreía infantilmente, emocionado por la nueva atracción. Papi sacó de su oído un silbato y haciéndolo sonar comenzó la demostración.  
  
Popee con confianza se balanceó, sintiendo un cosquilleo en los brazos por tener que aguantar su propio peso mientras miraba a Kedamono posicionarse en el otro trapecio, aun con lágrimas en los ojos dibujados, apoyando las piernas para poder recibirlo en los brazos. Popee continuó moviéndose mientras contaba mentalmente, tratando de calcular el momento propicio para saltar hacia el otro lado.  
  
Finalmente soltó la barra y se lanzó con todo lo que pudo en dirección a Kedamono, cuya máscara ahora era una mezcla de concentración y preocupación. Popee sintió el viento golpear fuertemente su cara haciéndole cerrar los ojos, por lo que la sensación del pelaje suave y cálido entre sus manos le proporcionó una agradable sensación de seguridad. Sintió que algo le golpeó la cabeza y volvió a abrir los ojos, topándose con la máscara ahora mostrando una sonrisa aliviada, feliz porque la acrobacia había salido bien, Popee compartió también una sonrisa. Papi aplaudió eufórico y siguieron practicando con entusiasmo mientras uno tras otro los trucos salían perfectamente, teniendo como único accidente un ligero desfase de dedos que no tardaron en arreglar.  
  
Los dos artistas se bajaron de las estructuras metálicas satisfechos con su progreso. Popee se secó un poco el sudor de la frente con la manga y tomó un sorbo de su botella de agua, viendo de soslayo a Kedamono hacer lo mismo. Feliz por lo bien que había salido, sacó tres piernas de pollo en lugar de una y se las ofreció a su novio quien tomó el plato babeando y moviendo la cola en felicidad, riendo un poco Popee acercó su brazo y empezó a acariciarle el pelo de la cabeza. Pronto sintió como si su corazón se hubiese saltado un latido y dejó quieta su mano, un ligero escalofrío en su cuerpo.  
Verán, un acuerdo tácito que se planteó cuando ellos dos empezaron a salir, era que Kedamono ya no sería tratado como animal, más que nada centrado en no obligarlo a saltar el aro de fuego y nada de tratar de hacer un truco de domador con él. Popee sabía perfectamente lo mucho que su novio despreciaba ser tratado como animal y parecía tener una especie de trauma con ello, por lo cual el hecho de estarle acariciando la cabeza de esa forma estaba mal.  
  
Popee quiso apartar la mano apenas fue consciente de ello, e incluso por un breve segundo contempló una disculpa. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, pronto sintió la cabeza del lobo inclinándose en su dirección, muy confundido le dedicó una mirada solo para ver como la máscara ostentaba una expresión de absoluta felicidad mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro. Algo inseguro de qué hacer a continuación, Popee comenzó a rascar levemente, pasando los dedos por el pelaje púrpura y masajeando la piel debajo.  
  
Kedamono parecía estar en la novena nube mientras se acercaba más a recibir el cariño, haciendo un leve movimiento con su pata en el suelo y moviendo un montón la cola, se notaba el placer que le provocaba. Pronto Popee se encontró sentado en el suelo con la cabeza de su novio en el regazo, rascándole detrás de las orejas con una comprensible confusión ¿por qué Kedamono gustaba del gesto? ¿Qué había pasado con la profunda aversión a ser tratado como animal? Se estaba comportando como un perro. Y rayos, ni siquiera era un perro, era un lobo ¿entonces? Popee pensando en ello se distrajo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando dejó de rascar, simplemente poniendo la mano sobre su cabeza. Hace tiempo él había pensando en acariciar a Kedamono como una especie de premio cuando los trucos salieron bien, pero la única vez que lo intentó terminó acariciando la pelota que el lobo había utilizado para no tener que saltar el aro de fuego. Ahora es que se enteraba lo mucho que en verdad le gustaba.

Kedamono abrió los ojos (o al menos, la máscara lo hizo) mirando en su dirección por haber detenido el movimiento, a lo que Popee contestó con una expresión confusa. De pronto Kedamono se alejó de él en un rápido movimiento cual si Popee tuviese pulgas, y antes que este pudiese preguntar qué pasó, Keda puso una expresión apenada en su máscara. Popee se sorprendió un poco por sus habilidades artísticas ¿cómo una máscara podía poner una expresión tan linda? Sintiéndose sonrojar un poco, no muy acostumbrado a esos pensamientos, le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a Kedamono mientras con unas palmadas en sus propias piernas le indicaba que volviera a su regazo.

Después de que Kedamono lo pensara un rato, la máscara cayó para dar cabida a una expresión de alegría algo tímida, volviendo a ponerse donde estaba antes. Popee pasó la nariz por la parte superior de la cabeza, simulando un beso en el pelaje púrpura antes de reanudar las caricias con cuidado de no rascar muy bruscamente. Más pronto que tarde Kedamono cerró los ojos relajado, moviendo la pata bruscamente y la cola de lado a lado,  incluso retorciéndose un poco de vez en cuando haciendo preguntarse a Popee si rascarle la panza sobrepasaría algún límite.

La tarde se pasó en caricias del chico de 17 años a su novio lobo enmascarado, Papi con un té en la mano miraba la joven pareja en el suelo disfrutar del afecto mutuo como si la combinación no tuviese nada de raro. Tomó un sorbo de su taza, “amor joven” pensaba alegre recordando con algo de tristeza a la madre de Popee. Durante todo el resto del día, y aunque suene extraño proviniendo de un lugar como este, en el circo en medio de la nada, solo se podía respirar la paz.


	2. Besos

**Capítulo 2: Besos.**

Tal vez si alguien normal hubiese sabido de Kedamono saliendo con Popee, le hubieran dicho como mínimo que era masoquista o estaba loco, el payaso y él en muchas ocasiones habían tenido conflictos, especialmente relacionados con bombas o cuchillos, pero honestamente hace un tiempo había dejado de importarle tanto su integridad física y en cambio decidió centrarse en los momentos de amistad de compartían. Claro que nunca pensó que acabaría completamente enamorado del humano. Sin embargo, ya en una relación y en la situación en que se encontraban, realmente no podía ni quería quejarse.

Popee y él se encontraban recostados en la cama de Kedamono (no hacían nada malo, pero aún así tenía sus sentidos alerta por si llegaba Papi temiendo que pensara que quería aprovecharse de su hijo) Kedamono sobre Popee, mientras este último le acariciaba las orejas con una mano y la pancita con la otra, Keda movía la pata con deleite así como su cola y frotaba la cabeza contra el pecho del humano, correspondiendo así la caricia.

A Kedamono no le gustaba ser tratado como animal, pero la biología estaba más allá de sus capacidades, y si las caricias como si fuera un perro se sentían bien (y Popee no tenía ningún problema con ello) ¿por qué negarse a ser mimado? Disfrutaba silenciosamente el tiempo de calidad con su novio (porque vamos, ponerse a jadear ya sería demasiado y sumamente vergonzoso) mientras hacía las paces con su propio cuerpo peludo. Sin embargo, pronto sintió que las manos escondidas bajo el traje rayado dejaban su pelaje para dirigirse a los lados de su cabeza, levantándola del pecho de Popee hasta donde se encontraba su propia cara.

Kedamono pronto dejó caer la máscara complacida para cambiarla por una ligeramente sonrojada al ver a Popee acercarse lentamente a él. Anticipando lo que ocurriría, dejó caer otra máscara, cambiando a una que tenía un número “3” en lugar de boca, haciendo una expresión símil a la de una persona estirando los labios para recibir un beso. Popee sonrió ante esto, pero para su sorpresa, con sus manos le hizo inclinar la cabeza, haciendo que su hocico estuviese muy cerca de la boca humana. Por fin entendiendo la situación, otra máscara cayó mostrando una cara totalmente sonrojada en shock mientras con sus patas superiores (y para su gran pesar) se alejaba completamente de su novio, cayendo estrepitosamente de la cama en el proceso.

Con dolor en la espalda no dejaba de mirar al payaso, logrando ver en primera fila como la expresión feliz iba cayendo y mutando progresivamente a un gran ceño fruncido, se sintió sudar solo de verlo. Decir que esto se pondría feo es un eufemismo…

_ ¡¿Por qué?!_El grito resonó por toda la tienda, Kedamono estaba seguro que incluso por todo el circo, pero aunque esperó con algo de miedo que llegara Papi, eso nunca ocurrió. En cambio se encontró a solas con el rostro de Popee enrojecido por la ira mientras su cuerpo se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, los labios en un infantil puchero. Pensó durante un rato cómo responder la interrogante sin recibir una dolorosa herida por ello.

_...Tienes 17_la expresión que recibió a cambio le hizo saber enseguida que no era la respuesta correcta, pero en su defensa la respuesta correcta seguramente no sería una negativa a los deseos del payaso caprichoso.

_¿Y…?_Cuestionó como si no fuera la gran cosa, y tal vez no lo era considerando que estaban en un circo en medio de la nada.

_Yo 25 Popee, soy mayor de edad y tú menor_trató de explicar evitando en lo posible que su voz saliera temblorosa. El ceño de Popee se profundizó más y Kedamono se dejó guiar por su sentido común, el cual le decía que corriera por su vida, decisión que aparentemente era la correcta al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Popee sacar una cuchilla de su bolso.

Kedamono recorrió todo el circo escapando, mientras Popee sin descanso le lanzaba una sucesión de cuchillas y bombas, ¿cómo pasaron de acurrucados felizmente en su cama a una persecución con su vida en riesgo? Las máscaras caían mostrando una cara más llorosa y desesperada que la anterior. Aún saliendo continuaban teniendo peleas de ese estilo, pero era primera vez que esta estaba relacionada con sus asuntos sentimentales y no trucos de circo.

¿Por qué Popee quería besarlo para empezar? Kedamono imaginaba que debía de sentirse como besar a un perro, lo cual no creía que fuera especialmente agradable (problemas de autoestima por ser un animal, qué romántico) sin embargo, y a juzgar por la reacción, el payaso estaba totalmente decidido a conseguir un beso.

Con una mala suerte de manual, Kedamono sintió algo frenar una de sus patas, haciéndolo tropezar y volar por los aires, alcanzando a ver que había sido la rana la causante de su caída. Cayó con fuerza contra el muro, haciéndole poner una expresión de dolor por el golpe. Antes de poder ponerse de pie, una sombra cubrió su cuerpo, y al levantar la vista el payaso estaba ahí, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del lobo para evitar su escape y sosteniendo un cuchillo en la otra. Kedamono no pudo evitarlo y sintió miedo, cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto del cuchillo cruzando su máscara así como su cara, sin embargo este nunca llegó, en cambio sus oídos sensibles (esos que le hacían sufrir el doble cada bomba) sintieron un sonido metálico y luego la mano que sostenía el cuchillo anteriormente se posó sobre su cabeza para acariciarle como antes.

Popee tenía la cabeza baja, ya no parecía enojado sino con resignación.

_...No te obligaré_subió ahora la vista, parecía sumamente triste_esto no es un truco de magia. Si no quieres besarme, no te forzaré_Kedamono sintió su corazón estrujarse por las palabras ¿en verdad Popee creía que no deseaba besarlo?

_¡Claro que quiero besarte Popee!_Exclamó rápidamente por la ansiedad del malentendido. Se sintió sonrojar bajo el pelaje pero honestamente no recordaba si la máscara que llevaba puesta también tenía un sonrojo_es solo…_de pronto se sentía arrancado de su zona de confort, trató de relajarse y pudo sentir el rubor disminuir gradualmente_no… no quiero aprovecharme de ti, ¿ok?_ya, lo dijo. Miró al payaso y este enseguida abrió la boca para objetar_eres muy joven Popee, no quiero que tomes decisiones de las que después te arrepientas.

_No me arrepentiría de besarte, torpe_la resignación y tristeza que Popee había demostrado se esfumó, dando paso a una expresión ligeramente irritada. Kedamono tenía puesta una máscara con expresión entre llorosa y suplicante, el payaso suspiró_solo… solo será hasta mi mayoría de edad ¿cierto?_Consultó más calmado que antes, Keda se sintió aliviado porque realmente Popee parecía entender lo que había tratado de expresar. No es que no quisiera besarlo, solo… no aún. No estaba listo y era culpa de los problemas de autoestima, pero si Popee notó que lo de la edad era una excusa, no lo comentó. Y lo era solo en parte, porque en verdad Kedamono esperaba que el peso de un par de años más encima darían al payaso un punto de vista diferente y juicioso, no tan nublado por las hormonas adolescentes que le hacían querer besar a un maldito lobo (porque estaba prácticamente seguro que esa era la única explicación lógica)

_Sí, solo hasta la mayoría de edad…_...a los 21, evitó decir. Suponía que la omisión de esta información le generaría problemas más adelante pero decidió cruzar ese puente cuando llegara a él.

_Y cuando los cumpla. Ese mismo día, ese mismo cumpleaños ¿nos vamos a besar?_Era una especie de pregunta orden.

_Sí, sí_continuó afirmando.

_...¿Lo prometes?_No parecía del todo convencido y Kedamono no podía sino sentir algo de desesperación por este hecho, la continuación de la persecución con cuchillos podría no estar tan alejada como él pensaba.

_¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo! Apenas cumplas la mayoría de edad te voy a dar el mejor beso que obtengas en tu vida ¡palabra!_Popee abrió mucho los ojos con algo de shock mientras su cara rápidamente se coloreaba de un tono rojo intenso, Kedamono tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que había dicho y la máscara cayó para revelar una totalmente teñida en rojo con una expresión de vergüenza y desconcierto, abrió la boca para rectificar, pero entonces Popee salió del estupor para dirigirle una enorme sonrisa algo maliciosa.

_Ok, esperaré con ansias_puso las manos tras la espalda y con una expresión “inocente” se dio la vuelta para irse caminando en la distancia. Kedamono aún rojo sintió el sudor escurrir por su pelaje ¿En qué rayos se había metido?

Aún algo shockeado por su propia promesa, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro causándole un escalofrío que resultó incluso doloroso.

_¿Vas a hacer qué cuando sea mayor de edad?

Honestamente, Papi solo quería saber, nunca esperó que Kedamono se desmayara con una simple pregunta…


	3. Celos

**Capítulo 3: Celos.**

Popee no tenía ningún problema con las personas que vivían del otro lado del espejo, especialmente desde que en teoría eran ellos mismos de otra dimensión. Honestamente, era agradable tener a más gente con las cuales pasar el rato, no lo malentiendan, amaba a su novio lobo y pasar el tiempo con su padre estaba bien, pero a veces simplemente necesitaba a alguien con quien se llevara bien, alguien para poder hablar de sus problemas (como la negativa de Kedamono a cualquier cosa de pareja distinta de acurrucarse hasta los 18 años) o con la que simplemente pasar el rato. Cosa que, algo irónicamente, conseguía con Onomadek.

El payaso tomó un par de aros y una antorcha para encender, mientras con una sonrisa satisfecha cruzaba por la superficie ligeramente acuosa del espejo. Al cruzar se encontró con un circo bastante similar al propio, cosa que le hacía sentir en casa aunque se encontrase en otro universo.

_¡Piensa rápido!_Escuchó una ronca voz femenina a sus espaldas justo antes de que el filo de un cuchillo que voló a su lado le cortara un par de cabellos, constatando con relativa calma que de no haberse movido rápido le habría rebanado un ojo_jo, eres realmente lento_al terminar de voltearse, Popee se encontró con una loba de color rosa parada en sus patas traseras, la máscara en su cara mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

_Ya verás cuando yo te tome desprevenida a ti_desafió, la hembra soltó una carcajada algo escalofriante.

_Sentidos de lobo_fue su escueta respuesta, mientras por su costado se podía verle pasando la lengua por sus puntiagudos dientes.

Mientras Kedamono odiaba ser un lobo, Onomadek disfrutaba de los beneficios de ser uno. Ella era muy segura de sí misma y excesivamente agresiva, más que el mismo Popee, para frustración de su lado competitivo.

_Pensaba para hoy unos malabares con aros de fuego_comentó dejando los implementos en el piso felizmente, viendo a la loba asentir con la cabeza interesada_hay que traer unos cuantos aros más, tal vez un encendedor y…_dejó de hablar al notar que de un segundo a otro había perdido la atención de Onomadek, y que esta (por algún motivo) miraba a la distancia con una máscara enojada, su pecho vibraba por el fuerte gruñido rabioso que hacía.

Preguntándose qué era lo que ponía de tan mal humor a la hembra, Popee se dio la vuelta, y en seguida sintió una rabia palpitante recorrerle el cuerpo. A la distancia, en ese mismo circo, mismo universo, Kedamono y Eepop se encontraban frente al televisor con una enorme bandeja de pollo en frente. Veían un programa sobre chicos espaciales bailando, y aunque no era su programa habitual, Kedamono se reía de todos modos.

Así como Onomadek y Popee se llevaban bien, Kedamono y Eepop se entendían perfectamente, la chica vestida de conejo podía llegar a ser igual de glotona pero a la hora de los llantos la verdad es que ella llevaba la delantera, lo cual la convertía en una niña algo mimada y Kedamono se preocupaba mucho de evitar su llanto en medida de lo posible. Popee sentía la punzada de celos en su costado a la vez que las inseguridades le atacaban, Kedamono era su novio, Eepop era la novia de Onomadek. Estos celos no deberían pasar. Pero pasaban, y mirando a Onomadek a su lado, comprendía que no era algo que le pasara solamente a él.

Una bomba fue arrojada y cayó justo en las manos de Kedamono, a tiempo para que este la mirara, su máscara cambiara a una de urgencia y luego explotara haciéndole saltar hacia atrás. La ronca risa de Onomadek le llenó los oídos, Popee entrecerró los ojos y decidió contratacar, lanzó un cuchillo que si bien no lastimó a Eepop, estaba en el ángulo correcto como para cortar una de las orejas de tela, atravesar el trozo de pollo que se estaba llevando a la boca y clavarse en la pared. Eepop, al ver que su amado pollo se le había arrebatado, empezó a llorar desconsolada mientras empezaba a correr con desespero.

Eepop corría y Kedamono seguía sentado en el suelo, Popee y Onomadek se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, esto significaba guerra.

Dos horas después Popee estaba en la tienda en su propio universo, aplicando loción en unos cuantos pedacitos de piel quemada que habían quedado en Kedamono mientras masajeaba las sensibles orejas maltratadas por los sonidos de las explosiones. Kedamono había preguntado a Popee por qué había pasado todo eso, pero este se reservó el derecho a contestar y Kedamono simplemente evitó volver a preguntar. Cuando ya las heridas se habían curado, ambos salieron de la tienda, Kedamono en dirección a ver su programa favorito de tele (Popee estaba muy seguro que era, de hecho, porno espacial. Pero Kedamono solo se reía con él así que lo dejaba ser) y Popee se dirigió calmadamente hacia el espejo.

Onomadek y él habían acabado riéndose juntos en los últimos minutos del lanzamiento de cuchillos y bombas, estaban bien, ni siquiera se guardaban rencores. Miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras planeaba su siguiente curso de acción, los celos eran difíciles de controlar y lo único que habían conseguido fue que sus respectivas parejas se lastimaran, ¿debería volver a romper el espejo? Se mordió el labio barajando dicha posibilidad, Kedamono había tardado mucho en repararlo, especialmente sin la ayuda de Papi a causa que la cabeza de este se había atorado en el espejo. Además, Onomadek era su mejor amiga (de nuevo, su novio y su padre no contaban y no se llevaba bien con Paola) y no quería perderla por sus celos.

Había tomado el espejo pero finalmente lo bajó volviendo a posarlo en su lugar correspondiente con calma. Mañana sería otro día…

Al día siguiente, Onomadek llegó a su dimensión antes que él pudiera cruzar a la suya, tenía en su máscara cara de estar muy malhumorada y refunfuñaba mientras cargaba en sus patas los aros y antorchas para hacer el truco que Popee sugirió el día anterior. Viéndola pasar, se dispuso a seguirla, notando por el rabillo del ojo a una figura púrpura escabulléndose por la zona del espejo.

Se detuvo, volteándose por completo para ver a Eepop  caminando a hurtadillas en dirección a donde se encontraba Kedamono recostado viendo televisión. Sintió un dolor de estomago quemante, sin apartar los ojos de esa bola morada tan parecida a él mismo, cruzando los brazos sin seguir a Onomadek.

“Eepopo” en un arranque de confianza empezó a correr, riendo alegremente haciendo que Kedamono se volteara en su dirección, a tiempo para cambiar su máscara a una de sorpresa para que luego Eepop se le tirara encima como si estuviera en su derecho,  tirándolos a ambos al suelo. Popee no podía con la rabia, ¿quién se creía? Kedamono se sentó con una máscara de dolor, frotándose con una pata la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Eepop le miró, parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos progresivamente se llenaban de agua a la vez que su cara enrojecía a una velocidad increíble. La máscara de Kedamono cayó para pasar a una alarmada, mientras se acomodaba abrazando a Eepop en un intento de evitar su llanto. La payasa no dejaba de llorar y pronto Kedamono se levantó, separándose brevemente en dirección a la olla, sacando una pierna de pollo bien dorada y volviendo para ofrecérsela. Eepop dejó de llorar y sus ojos brillaron, siendo la perra que Popee creía que ella era (sin ánimos de ofender a Onomadek) acercó la boca, comiendo el pollo aún en la pata de Kedamono, haciendo que este pusiera una máscara de sorpresa.

Popee sintió la rabia en su interior acrecentarse, y no era el único, un gruñido el doble de fuerte del que había escuchado el día anterior viniendo de sus espaldas se lo dejó en claro, solo alcanzó a voltearse ligeramente antes de que un borrón rosa pasara junto a él, con una fuerza que le hizo tambalearse. Onomadek se lanzó en dirección al cuello de Kedamono, con claras intenciones de una pelea territorial, Kedamono soltó el pollo y llevó sus patas a la cabeza contraria, tratando de evitar que los filosos dientes se le clavaran. Se movían con fuerza y velocidad increíble, dos máscaras, una con rabia aterradora y otra con un pánico latente.

Eepop, haciendo gala de su inutilidad natural, empezó a llorar a gritos, tirada en el suelo donde seguía y Popee sintió ardientes deseos de callarla con una cuchillada en su garganta. Mirando la lucha sopesó qué hacer, notando su desespero crecer al no ocurrírsele nada. Si bien él era más fuerte que Keda, no estaba seguro de poder controlar a Onomadek en ese estado, y temía que al salir herido podría desenterrar los instintos primitivos protectores de su novio. Y Kedamono no quería pelear, porque no quería ser un animal.

Estaba muy claro, si Kedamono actuara como dictaba su biología, ya habría sometido a Onomadek.

Sacó un cuchillo, mirando la pelea con manos temblorosas, rápidamente analizando los pros y contras de arrojarlo. Él no tenía una puntería privilegiada, y si lastimaba a Kedamono? _No sería la primera vez…_ Concluyó mientras tomaba impulso con el brazo, preparándose para lanzar.

De pronto, dos figuras borrosas de velocidad se metieron a la pelea, separando a ambos lobos. Popee pestañeó un par de veces en incredulidad, para luego ver a Mami haciéndole una llave al cuello a Onomadek para retenerla, mientras que esta se retorcía tratando de escapar, de vez en cuando las garras afiladas cortaban la piel en sus brazos, pero la mujer mayor se mantenía inmutable. Por otro lado, mediante el cambio extremadamente rápido de máscaras y un temblor imposible de ignorar, se podía ver claramente que Kedamono se encontraba en medio de una crisis de pánico. En otro momento tal vez se hubiese molestado de ver a Papi con su novio en el regazo rascándole la panza y acariciando el pelo de su cabeza tratando de calmarle, pero en ese minuto exacto solo podía estar agradecido, porque su interior estaba tan agitado que difícilmente podría haber sabido qué hacer para tranquilizarlo.

Popee bajó el brazo que se había quedado inmóvil en el aire y dejó caer el cuchillo, que resonó en el suelo. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido y violento que se mareaba al recordarlo. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Eepop, quien continuaba llorando en el suelo y a momentos parecía confundida de que nadie se acercara a consolarla. Con una nausea persistente en el estómago, Popee caminó tan tranquilamente como sus temblorosas piernas se lo permitieron y se agachó al encuentro con Kedamono, quien se veía algo apaciguado pero aún con ansiedad. Tomó firmemente su cabeza tratando de no lastimarlo y la levantó suavemente, mirando las manchas de sangre en su cuello manchando el pelaje púrpura, seguidamente volvió a bajar su cabeza y, antes de siquiera razonar lo que hacía, besó la máscara donde la boca se encontraba dibujada, sabía que Kedamono no podía sentirlo, pero aún así trató de plasmar todos sus sentimientos en sus labios que se presionaban en la superficie lisa. Se separó un poco para dejar que la máscara cayera y pudo ver vagamente que la nueva tenía la boca en actitud de beso, con el simpático “3”. Sonrió y volvió a besarlo, moviendo su mano temblorosa gradualmente hacia la zona de sus orejas y, algo avergonzado por lo íntimo de lo que hacían, comenzó a rascarle de la forma que sabía que le encantaba.

Papi le ayudó para pasar al lobo de su regazo al de Popee, le hizo una caricia en la cabeza a cada uno y se fue donde Mami, quien continuaba batallando. Contrario al caso de Kedamono, tomó las orejas de Onomadek y se las empezó a tirar, Mami la soltó y la empezó a empujar, ambos haciendo lo posible para pasarla por el espejo. Popee miró en su regazo a Keda, este ya dormido, mientras escuchaba los chillidos de Onomadek, que sonaban como un perro cuando le pisas la cola. Se estremeció ligeramente y vio a Eepop en busca de reacción, esta parecía confusa pero al menos no lloraba, miró a Kedamono y pudo ver leves intenciones de acercarse, pero Popee, al más puro estilo Onomadek, dejó salir un gruñido con los dientes al descubierto. Eepop se detuvo y tembló, miró el espejo por donde habían desaparecido los dos humanos con la loba violenta y al parecer decidió ir hacia allá. Pronto estaban los dos solos en ese universo, Popee aún rascando las orejas con aire ausente y Kedamono dormido en su regazo. Papi entró unos momentos después, sus ropas manchadas de sangre pero con una sonrisa aliviada.

Con una delicadeza no demostrada con el otro lobo, ayudó a Popee a poner a su novio durmiente en la cama. Luego le frotó la cabeza a su hijo como revolviéndole el pelo (de no haber tenido la capucha), le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y se retiró. Popee tratando de lidiar con lo que quedaba de sus nervios de punta se sintió egoísta, era Kedamono quien había sido atacado, sin embargo él era quien se subió a la cama acurrucándose en el cuerpo dormido, haciendo una cucharita donde él era la pequeña y se sentía seguro. Hundió la nariz en el pelaje de la pata que se encontraba cerca de su cara y se dispuso a descansar tratando de sacar los malos sentimientos.

Al día siguiente todo estaba normal, en algún momento de la noche, como siempre,  Kedamono había ido a lavarse la cara y ahora su pelaje no tenía las pegajosas manchas rojas del incidente. Popee podría haber pensado que todo había sido un sueño horrible y hubiese tenido perfecto sentido, claro, eso pensó hasta que trató de cruzar el espejo…

Aún sin poder hacer el truco que había sugerido hace un par de días, Popee tomó una vez más los implementos, mientras tenía a su novio en la tienda del circo, con ordenes estrictas de no salir hasta que no confirmara que la loba se había calmado.

Llegó al espejo, pero al momento de meter el pie, este chocó con la superficie dura, haciéndole estremecerse del dolor y de pura suerte no lo había roto. Dejó las cosas en el suelo y con las manos trató de atravesar, pero la superficie seguía sin volverse acuosa.

Confundido se fue a buscar a Papi, teniendo un presentimiento en el estómago. Papi tocó, lamió y sacudió el espejo, confirmando después sus sospechas: lo habían roto del otro lado.


	4. Agresiva

**Capítulo 4: Agresiva.**

Onomadek estaba sola, pero no era una sorpresa después de su numerito el día anterior. Aún se frotaba las orejas adoloridas y manchadas de sangre, los dos adultos habían sido muy brutos con sus pobres orejas sensibles, pero honestamente suponía que el cuello de Kedamono, cuya sangre aún sentía en sus colmillos, debía doler más todavía. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento y saboreó la sangre felizmente, sabiendo que estaría sufriendo por su causa.

Sin embargo, eso mismo le recordó su problema. Sus celos hacia el otro lobo no eran nada nuevo, era un rasgo que de hecho compartía con Popee, pero Eepop su cariñito no era ninguna amenaza, no estaba interesada románticamente en él, Onomadek estaba segura que era Kedamono quien pretendía algo con ella, macho tenía que ser.

Se levantó de la cama donde estaba recostada y caminó fuera de la tienda, yendo por unos pinos para practicar malabares. Mientras caminaba miró de soslayo donde debería estar el espejo y notó enseguida la falta del mismo. Gruñó en voz baja y cambió sus planes.

Las encontró donde creía, Mami tenía unos anteojos telescópicos puestos mientras que con sus manos tomaba los pedazos del espejo roto, encajándolos con relativa facilidad en el marco mientras Eepop hacía gesto de tomar un trozo con su mano temblorosa para luego arrepentirse y seguir mirando, con claras intenciones de volverlo a intentar. Una leve sonrisa se escapó en su máscara al verla y se acercó.

_Eepop_llamó, ambas mujeres voltearon en su dirección. Por la falta de sonrisa, supo que Mami seguía molesta con ella, y probablemente eso seguiría hasta que se disculpara o terminara de arreglar el espejo, lo que pasara antes_quiero que hablemos_continuó como si no sintiera la tensión que provocó su llegada.

_Está bien_habló bajito, dándole una mirada de disculpa a Mami antes de seguirla afuera.

El día anterior todo había escalado tremendamente rápido. Había ido a la otra dimensión a pasarla bien con Popee, cuando entonces este se había quedado quieto sin seguirle, y al ver lo que él veía sintió una rabia tremenda brotarle del pecho, Kedamono estaba en el suelo, sentado y abrazando a su conejita que lloraba incansable, seguramente siendo forzada a estar ahí. Un gruñido le brotó del pecho, sus impulsos eran muy difíciles de controlar pero siempre trataba de evitarlos por Popee, quien se encontraba en una relación con el tramposo lobo. Como máximo le había lanzado bombas el día anterior, pero incluso Popee se las lanzaba, no era gran cosa.

Para su alivio, pronto Kedamono soltó a Eepop, pero cuando pensó que podría dar la vuelta y continuar con sus asuntos, el macho sacó un trozo de pollo y empezó a alimentar a la humana. Onomadek vio rojo y la posesividad se adueñó de sus entrañas, la máscara cambió a la más amenazadora que tenía y antes de darse cuenta su boca sabía a sangre. Todo era culpa de Kedamono. Que no se hiciera el inocente, que Popee no le creyera, él era un lobo, debía saber que darle de comer significaba meterla en su manada, y eso no lo permitiría.

Ver a Popee besándolo mientras Mami trataba de controlarla no hacía sino irritarla más, cómo podía él no darse cuenta? Todo eso combinado le había hecho romper el espejo apenas Papi había travesado. Eepop lloró y Mami le había gritado directo en las orejas por la rabia. Todo esto la había llevado a donde estaba ahora, con Mami arreglando el espejo mientras Eepop la miraba insegura.

_Ey, siento mucho haberte asustado ayer_era una loba, no un monstruo. No le gustaba hacer llorar a su cariño_yo…

_Eso es lo único que lamentas de ayer?_La conejita le interrumpió, enseguida mostrándose avergonzada.

_De qué más debería?_Contestó con una pregunta después de un rato. Eepop se mordió el labio.

_...Atacaste a Kedamono_le miró donde deberían estar sus ojos, y se sintió perforada por los ojos azules_...rompiste el espejo_continuó, esta vez en un susurro.

_Quién eres? San Pedro?_Preguntó algo irritada_ok, si quieres me disculpo también por el espejo. Lo hice sin pensar, ahora ni siquiera puedo ver a Popee. Sí, fue un error, lo lamento_Eepop le sonrió levemente ante esto_pero no me disculparé por atacar a ese imbécil. Tenía todo mi derecho! Él quería meterte a su manada.

Eepop la miró con una expresión difícil, parecía entre feliz y avergonzada. Se mordía el labio como indecisa y Onomadek se relamía pensando en besarla, así que así lo hizo. O lo intentó, porque Eepop muy roja se alejó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a la tienda donde se encontraba Mami, para después tomarle la cabeza y besarle la máscara. Bufó frustrada y cruzó los brazos. Maldita sea Mami y su política de no besos hasta que Eepop sea mayor de edad.

_...Kedamono no tiene manada, Oni_volvió al tema de pronto, empeorando aún más su humor_a él… uh… no le gustan mucho esas cosas_tomó una de las orejas de tela entre sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con ella nerviosamente.

_No me importa. Mi territorio_concluyó mientras se le acercaba y se recargaba sobre ella, sintió las piernas de Eepop flaquear y cayeron ambas al suelo. Rio ante esto y se apoyó en sus patas para levantar su peso cuando sintió sus garras rebanando carne. Presionó todo su peso en sus patas traseras para poder levantarse dejando de apoyarse adelante.

Cuando ya ambas estaban sentadas, pudo ver unos enormes cortes en los brazos de Eepop, si no fuera blanca su máscara, se hubiese puesto pálida. Extrañamente, Eepop no lloró, solo miró la sangre y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

_Vas mejorando, Oni. Hace más de un mes que no pasaba_se veía genuinamente feliz, y eso solo hacía que Onomadek se sintiera más culpable.

_No debería pasar!_Gimoteó mientras se paraba a lavarse enseguida las patas, una cosa era tener en los colmillos la sangre del lobo que odiaba y otra distinta querer la sangre de su novia en las patas.

_Oni. Tranquila, tienes garras, está destinado a pasar_rio levemente siguiéndola_es como pensar que no me harás sangrar la primera vez que nos besemos_Onomadek se estremeció, no había pensado en eso_es natural.

Onomadek estaba feliz de lo comprensiva que era, pero realmente le gustaría no tener problemas así. Odiaba a Kedamono, pero debía admitir que él nunca le provocaba ese tipo de daño a Popee y si fueran amigos tal vez podría pedirle consejo. Pero en su relación actual, solo lo haría sobre su cadáver.

Sin saber qué más hacer, se fue a recostar a su cama mientras Eepop iba donde Mami a que la curara, solo esperaba que eso no hiciera que la adulta llegara a pegarle con un periódico. Se acurrucó en posición fetal y se sentía terrible por hacerle daño a su conejita. Ser loba era genial pero… por qué tenía que ser tan bruta?

Eepop llegó unos veinte minutos más tarde con unos guantes de vendas cubriéndole los antebrazos, amarradas firmemente en sus codos. Saltaba contenta como si nada hubiese pasado y Onomadek no dejaba de notar lo bonita que era, se enamoraba más todavía, pero no dejaba de sentirse terrible. Su conejita se sentó en el colchón, recostándose a su lado y mirándola fijamente.

Solo por su cara preocupada cayó en cuenta que probablemente su máscara tenía lágrimas dibujadas. Eepop se acercó más hasta alcanzar a abrazarla y comenzó a frotar la cara cerca de su mandíbula, Onomadek entendió el mensaje, pero en lugar de seguirla, desvió la cara. La humana gimoteó y volvió a acercarse de la misma forma, además movió su mano para juguetear con su cola.

Onomadek soltó una risita, ella era demasiado tierna para su bien. Sin querer resistirse más, sacó la lengua y lentamente empezó a pasarla por la mejilla de Eepop, luego por su cuello, ojos e incluso un poco por su flequillo. Siempre le había gustado la idea de hacerlo, pero siempre pensó que ella se sentiría disgustada por su baba, solo hasta hace poco habían empezado.

En su fuero interno recordó vagamente a Popee rascarle las orejas a Kedamono mientras trataban de meterla por el espejo, en un momento de intimidad similar al suyo. Y aunque le disgustaba recordarlo, no dejaba de pensar en tener la oportunidad de lamer a Eepop frente al otro lobo. Sería la manera perfecta de decirle que se fuera con su novio y dejara a su chica en paz.

Eepop con los ojos cerrados hacía vibrar una “R” infinita dentro de su boca simulando un ronroneo, una actitud que hacía para hacerle saber que lo disfrutaba. Onomadek soltó una risa, su novia sabía perfectamente que amaba cuando hacía algún comportamiento animal.

_Quién es mi lobita linda?_su risa se hizo más fuerte, Eepop sabía perfectamente cómo levantar su ánimo_quién? Ah?

_Pues yo_lamió su cuello haciéndola soltar risitas.

_Claro que tu!_Frotó la cabeza en el pelaje.

_...Lamento ser tan bruta_soltó de pronto. Eepop la miró.

_No eres bruta, solo te falta un poco de tacto_sonrió_mejorará con el tiempo, ya verás_alentó.

_...Te amo.

_Yo también te amo!_Contestó entusiasta. Onomadek le tomó la cara y se dirigió a besarla. Su hocico estaba a punto de tocar los labios humanos, cuando de pronto una daga atravesó la tela de la tienda y se clavó al otro lado, cortando unos cuantos pelos rosa en el proceso.

Ambas chicas se estremecieron y mantuvieron sus caras alejadas, realmente Mami veía todo.


	5. Paternidad

Capítulo 5: Paternidad.

Pese a todo, Popee perdonó rápidamente a Onomadek. Sí, ella había herido a su novio y roto el espejo pero sabía que no podía estar mucho tiempo sin poder charlar con su mejor amiga. Las cosas estaban bien, Kedamono tampoco parecía enojado por lo poco que tardó en volver a ir del otro lado del espejo, él mismo seguía yendo, en todo caso. Y unos días después, era como que nada hubiese pasado.

—Popee, ven un momento—Papi le llamó antes de que pudiera escabullirse a jugar con su mejor amiga, habían pasado días desde su último truco y estaba ansioso, qué mal momento había elegido Papi para esto…

Popee bufó dejando los implementos que llevaba en sus brazos en el suelo, dando pequeñas patadas al piso mientras se dirigía a la mesa en la que Papi se encontraba sentado. Este se encontraba tomándose una taza de té extrañamente de color azul, acariciándose los bigotes con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba a su hijo adolescente.

—Ya estoy aquí—gimoteó Popee tirándose sobre la silla, dejando sus extremidades lánguidas salirse por los costados.

—Así veo—sonrió abriendo los ojos—escucha, necesito hablarte de algo muy importante—aún con la taza de té en la mano, recostó la mayor parte de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, sonriéndole ampliamente—mira… Popee…—hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Queriendo irse pronto, el payaso miró donde el hombre mayor indicaba, solo para ver a Kedamono comiendo pollo muy contento, meneando la cola de esa linda forma que solía hacerlo. Contempló un rato, viendo lo tierno que era su novio, antes de recordar por qué lo hacía y darle una mirada interrogatoria a su padre, Papi le dio la sonrisa más grande que había visto.

—Es lindo, ¿eh? —Miró ahora en la misma dirección—solo míralo…

Por supuesto que Popee sabía que era lindo, era su pareja después de todo, pero el hecho de que Papi lo dijera le disgustaba.

—Claro que…

—Oh, oh, solo mira—le interrumpió, Kedamono seguía sin hacer nada espectacular, simplemente comía, reía, se cambiaba las máscaras según las expresiones y movía la cola, a veces jadeando un poco de manera inconsciente…—es muy tierno—reafirmó Papi, Popee bufó—eres muy afortunado, ¿sabes? —ahora volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos se clavaron como los cuchillos que siempre gustaban de usar.

—Yo…

—Es un buen chico—le volvió a interrumpir, Popee bufó ante la frase, sonaba como algo que se le decía a un perro y no le agradaba, o tal vez eran los celos—tienes que cuidar de él, Popee. Honestamente él es muy paciente contigo, se nota que te quiere mucho—se volvió a sentar bien—además, hijito mío, sacaste el carácter de tu madre y solo diré que por algo yo me fui—le puso la mano en el hombro—es un buen chico—volvió a decir por fin.

—Hey, claro que sé que es genial, yo lo elegí ¿sabes? Tengo buen gusto—cruzó los brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—También lo sacaste de tu madre—guiñó el ojo.

—Como sea—hizo una mueca.

—Solo quiero asegurarme que vas a cuidar de Kedamono, nada más, es un buen muchacho y creo que sería genial que ambos sigan juntos, es todo—se encogió de hombros tomando otro sorbo de su té—creo que hasta sería una buena influencia para ti—de pronto se puso serio—y ya tengo los planes para la boda, ¿sabes?

—…¿Qué? —Flipó, ¿cómo que planes de boda? Papi negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, después sacó un enorme archivo con pinta de ser pesado y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Mira, invitaciones, decoraciones, ¡Todo! —Apuntó una página mirándolo fijamente—el pastel tiene crema morada Popee, no me hagas cambiarlo…

—…—Popee seguía sin salir de su estupor, parpadeó un par de veces, tenía que estar bromeando…

—Ya hice los muñecos del pastel—…no estaba bromeando—mira—sacó dos pequeños muñecos, uno de Popee y uno de Kedamono, ambos con terno—se ve precioso de blanco ¿no? —Le extendió el muñequito de Kedamono, Popee lo tomó apenas reaccionando, viendo la figurita con una alegre máscara, se sonrojó levemente… De hecho se veía lindo.

—Eh… Pues…—De repente notó algo—un momento, ¿por qué el mío está de negro? —Frunció el ceño, Papi hizo una mueca como única respuesta, Popee empezaba a hartarse. Sí, sí, Keda era maravilloso, era su cariñito y lo que quisieran, pero… ¡Él era su hijo! ¡No podía ser que le pidiera a él que cuidara de Kedamono cuando debería ser al revés! Hizo rechinar los dientes— ¡Suficiente! ¡Yo…!

—Popee, hijo, solo contesta—para variar, lo interrumpió—vas a cuidar de él, ¿no es así? —La rabia trepaba por su cuerpo.

— ¡Claro que cuidaré de él! —Chilló indignado, tanto por la duda como por que le estuvieran dando esta charla— ¡Pero yo…!

—Eso quería oír—seguidamente, Papi desapareció, llevándose incluso el archivo y los muñequitos con él. Con la rabia contenida, Popee empezó a morderse el dedo, mientras pateaba el suelo y hacía una pataleta enorme. Suerte era que no estuviese de ánimo para lanzar bombas.

——

Papi apareció del otro lado del circo, con una sonrisa satisfecha luego de haber hablado con su hijo. Acomodó el archivo que había utilizado previamente bajo su brazo y caminó recto en dirección al novio de su pequeño. Kedamono totalmente ajeno de todo solo reía viendo las marcianas bailando mientras comía de su balde de pollo, disfrutando de la vida, y Papi sospechaba que lo que acabaría de hacer todo eso perfecto para el… ¿no-lobo? Sería tener a Popee acurrucado a su lado.

Ah… Los jóvenes y su amor apasionado. Rio levemente antes de toser y volver a lo que hacía.

Se sentó junto a Kedamono, inclinándose levemente, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran. Keda entonces se volteó en su dirección, una pierna de pollo en su mano a punto de comer.

Con mucha cautela Papi le quitó el pollo de las manos, temeroso de cualquier reacción violenta, pero Kedamono solo lucía confundido por lo ocurrido. Papi se acercó rápidamente a él y le sonrió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos de su máscara, la cual cambió pronto a una de incomodidad por la corta distancia.

—Mira…—Empezó, haciendo el gesto con la cabeza. Al mirar en dicha dirección, Kedamono pudo ver a Popee haciendo una rabieta como un niño pequeño y la máscara cambió a una risa algo tímida, junto con unos ojos tan soñadores que casi no podía creer que el mismo Kedamono los había dibujado en algún momento—es lindo ¿eh? Mi hijo es realmente apuesto—le guiñó un ojo. Pudo ver la cola de Kedamono agitarse.

—Si lo es…—Asintió fuertemente.

—Debes cuidarlo bien—iba a continuar, cuando los ojos pintados llenos de estrellitas lo detuvieron. En momentos como esos notaba las grandes diferencias entre los dos jóvenes.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Tal vez él no se diera cuenta, pero jadeaba con la lengua afuera y agitaba la cola de lado a lado. Papi tuvo el impulso de rascarle la panza por ser un “buen chico”, pero decidió que podía terminar con varias extremidades menos si siquiera lo intentaba. Claro que podría unirlas o volverían a crecer, pero sería tan molesto.

— ¡Así me gusta! —Sacó el archivador y lo extendió frente a Kedamono— ¡Mira! Tengo algunos planes para su boda—la máscara de Kedamono mostró una seguidilla de expresiones, de la tranquilidad, pasando por la confusión, algo de miedo y finalmente una felicidad que fue creciendo, solo esperaba que no se desmayara o algo—oh, mira, mira—sacó los muñequitos del pastel—este eres tú y este es Popee—le entregó el muñequito correspondiente a su novio.

— ¡Es tan chiquito! —Chilló con los ojos brillantes, sosteniéndolo como si fuese su tesoro más preciado—oh, tiene una pequeña flor rosa en el bolsillito—parecía que en cualquier momento moriría ahí mismo de puro amor que irradiaba.

Papi antes de darse cuenta se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos ¡Claro que Kedamono pudo entenderlo más rápido que Popee! Se separó, dándole una sonrisa brillante con un guiño y pulgar arriba, justo después, se desvaneció en el aire. Confundido y un poco perturbado Kedamono pestañeó un par de veces y bajó la vista, notando con sentimientos mezclados de tristeza y alegría que el muñequito de Popee había sido reemplazado por el trozo de pollo que Papi le había quitado antes.

Luego de un rato, siguió viendo la televisión.

Muy contento Papi guardó en su baúl los preparativos para la boda, que eran de hecho los preparativos viejos de su matrimonio con la madre de Popee con ligeros cambios como los colores usados. No había pensado seriamente en la boda de su hijo, pero pensaba que sería un detalle muy emotivo utilizar cosas similares.

Los muñecos habían sido lo más difícil, así que con mucho cariño besó ambos en la cabeza y los guardó cuidadosamente.

Era obvio que ambos obtendrían su bendición, después de todo.


End file.
